Eduardo Rodriquez
Eduardo Armando Brooks (born March 3, 1977) is a Puerto Rican-American professional wrestler.He currently works for Max Impact Wrestling in San Juan,Puerto Rico.He retired in late 2006 but returned in December 2008. Intramural Pro Wrestling(1998-2002) On April 16, 1998,Brooks debuted as Eduardo Rodriquez and assaulted Yoshioro Machari and retired the 26 year vet.He made his pro wrestling debut on May 10, 1998 and defeated Greg Rio Grande within 23 seconds.The rookie won the IPW Rookie Award on June 2, 1998.Rodriquez wrestled and defeated Marcus Falgan on July 2, 1998.On his 10th match on August 30, 1998,Rodriquez and his opponent,Stephen Redde,were injured,resulting in a draw.On January 2, 1999,Redde died of asphyxiation.The last person to see Redde was Rodriquez(Brooks). Stephen Redde death investigation Brooks,aka Eduardo Rodriquez,was the prime suspect of the death Stephen Redde.Redde was found dead in St.Paul,Minnesota home on January 2, 1999.He had a plastic bag in his throat and was hanging from a noosed rope.Cuts were found on his stomach.Brooks went in court on February 23, 1999.The extensive trial lasted until June 3, 1999.The death was ruled a homicide just 2 months earlier.Brooks was excused as a suspect.The murderer was Andrew Rowes,a boxer linked to several similar,horrifying murders. Return to Action After a year of healing and trials,Rodriquez returned on February 2, 2000 and defeated Daniel Canne.He was a jobber as a punishment for the controversy of the trials.He departed on May 6, 2002. Impact Wrestling(2001-2004) During his jobber status with IPW,Rodriquez started working with IW as the main commissioner.He was MC until May 10, 2002 when he wrestled and beat Rockie Reann.He again took up a jobber part until his release on December 31, 2004. Pro Wrestling Heart(2005) Rodriquez debuted for the 3rd best indie promotion,PWH,on January 5, 2005 and defeated Roscoe Bashir.PWH Heavyweight Champion,Axe Wallens,called out the new PWH addition.Rodriquez had agreed to if he beats Wallens for the PWH Title,Wallens must leave or vice versa.The two had an incredible battle,but Rodriquez submerged victorious on March 30, 2005.He was released on July 15, 2005,vacating the title. Max Impact Wrestling(2005-2006,2008-present) Rodriquez debuted for MIW on August 19, 2005,masked,and beat up Orlando Kahille.This went on until September 2, 2005 when he unmasked and defeated Kahille.He was undefeated with a previous record of 10-0 masked,now 11-0.The undefeated Rodriquez defeated Carlos Tefe for the Three Kings' Championship on September 10, 2005.He had an amazing 5 month run when he lost it to Max Chavle on February 21, 2006.He won 8 times in the 24/7 MIW World Title match and held it on March 10, 2006.He defended it 38 times and was beat on November 4, 2006.On November 30, 2006 he announced his retirement. Second Run Rodriquez made a huge comeback,defeating MIW World Champ,Jacob Vera for the title on December 27, 2008.He held it for 3 months until he was stripped of it on March 31, 2009.He was injured at a show.He returned on December 9, 2009 to beat Ryan Barr. In Wrestling Viva La Kill (Spinning Reverse STO) ER (Osaka Street Cutter) Regular & Special Moves Clothesline Superkick Dues Ex Express(Flying Front Dropkick) Uppercut South of the Border(Powerbomb) Reverse DDT Personal life Brooks is married to Inez Jazmino since January 2, 1997.He has four children:Tyler(May 6, 1996,before marriage),Jacob(May 4, 1997),Jennifer(born April 10, 1998) and Selena(born June 10, 2006).His brother,Carlos Brooks,was a pro wrestler before his fatal heart attack death on May 2, 2003.